mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia III
Mafia III is an upcoming third-person shooter video game and the third installment in the Mafia Series, being a sequel to Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven and Mafia II. The game is developed by Hangar 13 and published by 2K Games, and it will be released on October 7, 2016 for PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Mafia III was officially announced in July 2015, with the first trailer unveiled on August 5, 2015. The game will take place in 1968 in New Bordeaux, with the player assuming the role of Lincoln Clay. Synopsis It's 1968 and the rules have changed. After years of combat in Vietnam, Lincoln Clay knows this truth: Family isn't who you're born with, it's who you die for. Now back home in New Bordeaux, Lincoln is set on escaping a criminal past. But when his surrogate family, the black mob, is betrayed and wiped out by the Italian Mafia, Lincoln blazes a path of revenge and redemption through the Mafioso responsible. It will take more than a few friends to make it in this new world. Intense gun fights, visceral hand-to-hand combat, white knuckle driving, and street smarts will all be needed. But with the right crew, tough decisions, and some dirty hands, it's possible to make it to the top of the city's underworld. It's time to create a new family on the ashes of the old. Joining him are his lieutenants Cassandra, Thomas Burke, and Vito Scaletta. Development Take 2's Strauss Zelnick revealed in late December 2010 that Mafia III was currently in the making and would be released sometime within the next few years. As of Spring 2012, no further information had been released but a rumor quoted that "2K Czech's next game, Mafia III, has apparently just gone into full development after a year of thorough pre-production, in which the game's concepts and tech were stripped back to basics and rebuilt." In January 2015, Vito Scaletta's voice actor, Rick Pasqualone, hinted at the possible reveal of Mafia III when asked by fans, saying that he "might have some exciting Mafia news very soon." Mafia III was officially announced in July 2015, with an announcement trailer released on August 5, 2015. A story trailer was released on April 19, 2016, and another trailer was released on June 12, 2016. Downloadable Content *Family Kick-Back Pack: Pre-order bonus including three exclusive weapons and vehicles. *Judge, Jury & Executioner Weapons Pack: Pre-order bonus available to players in EU, AU and NZ. *Faster, Baby!: Major story expansion announced September 3, 2016. *Sign of the Times: Major story expansion announced September 3, 2016. *Stones Unturned: Major story expansion announced September 3, 2016. Game Editions All three editions of Mafia III are available October 7, 2016 for PC, Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Standard Edition The Mafia III standard edition includes the base game. *If pre-ordered it will come with the Family Kick-Back pack. Deluxe Edition The Mafia III Deluxe Edition includes the full game and season pass. *Season pass comes with all future Mafia III DLC. *If pre-ordered it will come with the Family Kick-Back pack. Collector's Edition The Mafia III Collector's Edition is packed with physical and digital items, providing a window into the sights and sounds of a turbulent 1968 New Bordeaux, Louisiana, the vast, diverse and seedy criminal underworld of Mafia III. *Includes full game and all bonus digital content found in the Mafia III: Deluxe Edition. *The Art of Mafia III Collectible Art Book by Insight Edition. *Lincoln Clay Replica Dog Tags. *Faux Leather Establishment Drink Coasters. *Exclusive Collectible Art Prints. *Mafia III: Original Game Score - 180 gram audiophile pressing! *Mafia III: Official Soundtrack of New Bordeaux - 180 gram audiophile pressing! *If pre-ordered it will come with the Family Kick-Back pack. System Requirements Minimum system requirements: *Operating system: Windows 7 64-bit *INTEL CPU: I5-2500K *AMD CPU: AMD FX-8120 *RAM: 6GB *AMD GPU: Radeon HD7870 *NVIDIA GPU: GeForce GTX 660 *Video memory: 2GB *HD: 50GB (free space) Recommended system requirements: *Operating system: Windows 7 64-bit *INTEL CPU: I7-3770 *AMD CPU: AMD FX 8350 4.0 Ghz *RAM: 8 GB AMD *AMD GPU: Radeon R9 290X *NVIDIA GPU: GeForce GTX 780 or GeForce GTX 1060 *Video memory: 4GB *HD: 50GB (free space) Gameplay Discover a reimagined New Orleans in 1968 *Immerse yourself in a vast, diverse and seedy open world ruled by the mob and corrupt officials and richly detailed with the sights, sounds and emotionally charged social atmosphere of one of the most turbulent years in American history. An unintended and lethal anti-hero. *Be Lincoln Clay, an orphan and Vietnam veteran hell bent on revenge against the Italian Mafia after the brutal slaughter of the black mob, the closest thing to family he's ever had. Choose your own path to revenge and build your own criminal empire. *Choose your own personal play-style, from brute force and blazing guns to stalk-and-kill tactics as you use Lincoln's military training and gathered intel to tear down the Mafia. Rebuild a new criminal empire in your own unique way by deciding which of your lieutenants you reward, and which you betray... Trivia *This is the first game in the Mafia series to have a white protagonist.(Though Lincoln Clay is black he is also half white. Italians are NOT white, jealous white people cant accept us as NOT white cuz we invented civilization along with the Greeks and Egyptians who are also not white, Italians look alot like Egyptians beautiful and brown skinned with black curly hair, and we make the best damn food too!) *Unlike previous Mafia games which took place over many years, Mafia III takes place over a nine month period of 1968. Cast *Alex Hernandez as Lincoln Clay *Erica Tazel as Cassandra *Barry O'Rourke as Thomas Burke *Rick Pasqualone as Vito Scaletta *Lane Compton as John Donovan *Gordon Greene as Father James See Also *Mafia III Soundtrack Promotional Images Mafia III 001.jpg Mafia III 002.jpg Mafia III 003.jpg Mafia III 004.jpg Mafia III 005.jpg Mafia III 006.jpg Mafia III 007.jpg Mafia III 008.jpg Mafia III 009.jpg Mafia III 010.jpg Mafia III 011.jpg Mafia III 012.jpg Mafia III 013.jpg Mafia III 014.jpg Mafia III 015.jpg Mafia III 018.jpg Mafia III 020.jpg Mafia III Bayou Hut.jpg Mafia III concept art 01.jpg Mafia III concept art 02.png Mafia III concept art 03.png Mafia III concept art 04.png Mafia III concept art 05.png Mafia III concept art 06.jpg Mafia III concept art 07.jpg Mafia III concept art 08.jpg Mafia III concept art 09.jpg Mafia III concept art 10.jpg Mafia III concept art 11.jpg Mafia III Tony Penthouse.jpg Mafia III Wallpaper.jpg Mafia III Collectors Edition.jpg|Mafia III Collectors Edition Trailer E3 2016 official release trailer - June 12, 2016. de: es: fr: ru: uk: zh: Category:Mafia III Category:Games